starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gamorreano/Leyendas
. *Burg *Tront *Xob *Ortugg *Gartogg *Ghana Gleemort *Grissom *Jubnuk *Vorn Daasraad *Torrug *Rogua *Voort "Piggy" saBinring *Thok *Thug *Warlug *Slaff *Lista de gamorreanos }} Los gamorreanos, despectivamente conocidos como lagartos porcinos, eran humanoides porcinos del planeta de exuberante selva del Borde Exterior Gamorr, donde su nivel tecnológico era equivalente a períodos de tecnología más bajos que las civilizaciones humanas experimentaron más de 25.000 años antes de la Batalla de Yavin. También colonizaron el planeta Pzob en el sistema K749 y eran la especie inteligente mayoritaria en Lanthrym, en el sector Elrood. Sus naves solo proporcionaban servicios esenciales, así como escudos y armas. Los gamorreanos eran típicamente de piel verde con un físico grande y poderoso, y se sabía que eran guerreros feroces apreciados por su gran fuerza y brutalidad en el combate. Estaban organizados en clanes encabezados por un Consejo de Matronas. En la sociedad gamorreana, las cerdas hembras realizaban todo el trabajo productivo, mientras que los jabalíes se concentraban en entrenar y luchar en guerras. Hablaban Gamorrés (también llamado Gamorreano). Una de sus armas favoritas era un hacha de guerra tradicional llamada arg'garok que era forjada específicamente para seres de extraordinaria fuerza y bajo centro de gravedad. La entrada del Registro Galáctico para los gamorreanos en Pzob era 011-733-800-022. Biología y apariencia Los machos gamorreanos tenían un promedio de aproximadamente 1.8 metros de altura y podían pesar más de 100 kilogramos. Tenían hocicos gruesos, ojos cerrados, colmillos y dos cuernos pequeños en la cabeza. Su temperatura corporal promedio era de 40.56 ° C (105 ° F) y sus tonos verbales oscilaban entre 50 y 13.000 hertz. thumb|left|220px|[[Gorge (izquierda) con su hermano Greel (derecha).]] Aunque un típico gamorreano era rechoncho, verde y de constitución fuerte, no todos compartían estas características. La mayoría de los gamorreanos tenían una coloración verdosa oscura sobre una gran parte de sus cuerpos; sin embargo, la coloración de la piel variaba, particularmente entre las mujeres, con pigmentación de piel clara y dos tonos. Negro, marrón, amarillo rosado e incluso una rara pigmentación blanca eran posibles. Los jabalíes tendian a tener una menor variación de la piel y tenían una mayor tendencia hacia la piel verde oscura quizás debido a su mayor exposición a la radiación de la Estrella Gamorr. La coloración de los ojos variaba uniformemente entre amarillo dorado, azul, negro y marrón. Los gamorreanos generalmente no le daban importancia a la coloración de la piel o los ojos, aunque había algunas supersticiones relacionadas con ciertas marcas. No todos los gamorreanos eran pesados y rechonchos. Aunque esta era la apariencia más común y generalmente deseable en la sociedad gamorreana, algunos individuos eran relativamente delgados y altos. Greel, copropietario de El Colmillo Roto en Reuss VIII, era bastante pequeño en comparación con su hermano Gorge, que representaba una apariencia Gamorreana más convencional. Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy thumb|220px|Gamorrean pastoreando [[Snoruuk/Leyendas|Snoruuk.]] Eran vistos en gran parte como brutos sin sentido, e intelectualmente inferiores por la comunidad galáctica. Esta percepción puede deberse en parte a su fisiología, lo que les hizo casi imposible hablar Básico Galáctico. Su aparato vocal les hizo imposible hablar claramente en cualquier idioma que no fuera su lengua materna. Los gamorreanos generalmente estaban cubiertos por una serie de chupasangres parasitarias nativas de Gamorr llamadas morrts. Mostraban un gran afecto por las criaturas y las consideraban como adorables mascotas. El número de morrts que hospedaba un gamorreano estaba relacionado con su estado dentro de un clan. Un señor de la guerra o una matrona del clan podrían tener hasta 20 de estos parásitos alimentándose de ellos. La dieta gamorreana consistía principalmente en hongos que crecían abundantemente en su planeta natal. Una especie de hongos móviles llamada snoruuk era una de las variedades más consumidas junto con el Fug. Bebían una bebida alcohólica llamada cerveza Potwa.Los Hijos de los Jedi Los gamorreanos recién nacidos eran llamados "alimentadores" hasta que eran destetados. Una vez destetados, los jóvenes eran llamados "cochinillos" hasta la edad de 3 años cuando comenzaban el entrenamiento específico de género. La infancia de los gamorreanos terminaba después de unos 6 años, a partir de los cuales eran considerados como adultos jóvenes. Cuando alcanzaban la edad de 13 años, se les consideraba como adultos maduros y los jabalíes irían a la guerra. Biológicamente eran capaces de vivir más allá de los 45 años, pero la naturaleza violenta de su existencia significaba que muy pocos jabalíes alcanzaban esa edad. Sociedad y cultura Sociedad de clanes Los gamorreanos se organizaban en clanes gobernados por un señor de la guerra y su esposa, una cerda que era la más poderosa de las matronas del clan. Mientras que el señor de la guerra y sus jabalíes se ocupaban únicamente de preparar y participar en la batalla con clanes rivales, las matronas del clan realizaban todo el trabajo productivo, incluida la agricultura, la caza, la fabricación de armas y la gestión de negocios. Cerdas Gamorreanas thumb|left|220px|Jabalí (izquierda) y Cerda (derecha). Las mujeres dentro de un clan estaban relacionadas entre sí y podían rastrear su linaje hasta una matriarca común. Los jabalíes, sin embargo, se intercambiaban entre clanes a una edad temprana y algunos cambiarían su lealtad durante su vida adulta. Los clanes variaban en tamaño desde unas pocas docenas hasta más de cien, pero típicamente un clan estaba constituido por unas 20 cerdas, cincuenta jabalíes y las crías. Las crías nacían principalmente en la primavera ("tiempo de fango") y las camadas generalmente oscilaban entre tres y nueve. La proporción de hombres a mujeres era de aproximadamente diez a uno, y las hembras solo nacían por cada segunda camada. A pesar de esto, una alta tasa de mortalidad entre los jabalíes, debido a sus vidas violentas, resultó en el predominio de las hembras mayores. Los clanes poseían y controlaban áreas de tierra y siempre estaban interesados en adquirir más. La tierra se ganaba colonizando áreas no reclamadas o, como era la forma más común, tomándola de clanes rivales. Como la cantidad de tierra cultivable disponible en Gamorr era escasa, varios clanes a menudo reclamaban el mismo terreno, y pasaban su tiempo luchando por la posesión. Una hembra típicamente tenía hasta una docena de esposos durante su vida ya que la vida de un jabalí estaba limitada por su estilo de vida violento. Las cerdas hacían todo el trabajo útil dentro de la sociedad gamorreana y poseían y alquilaban todas las propiedades. Eran capaces de ser tan rudas como los machos y alentaban activamente a los jabalíes a participar en actos sangrientos de violencia para demostrar su virilidad. Las hijas heredaban la tierra de su madre de manera uniforme y, por lo tanto, durante generaciones, estas propiedades disminuyeron de tamaño. Una matrona que consolidaba la tierra era una razón crítica para las guerras en curso entre clanes. thumb|right|150px|[[Kufbrug, matrona del clan Bolgoink (con morrts).]] Las matronas del clan eran un grupo selecto de cerdas con la mayor cantidad de tierra que constituía el consejo de matronas del clan. Por lo general, tenían una serie de jabalíes del clan Colmillo en admiración por su belleza y estatus. Una matrona a menudo se podía distinguir de una cerda menor de clanes por la presencia de un pequeño número de guardaespaldas y la cantidad relativamente grande de Morrts que albergaban. El consejo de matronas estaba dirigido por una cerda que era la más rica y poderosa de las matronas del clan. Las cerdas eran responsables de todo el comercio con los no gamorreanos. Por lo general, estaban interesadas en obtener armas y suministros de alimentos con una larga vida. Pagarían dichos bienes con oro u otros metales preciosos si tuvieran alguno o por contrato mercenario de jabalíes. Jabalíes gamorreanos Había cuatro clases de jabalíes machos dentro de la sociedad gamorreana: señores de la guerra, jabalíes de clanes, colmillos y veteranos. Los señores de la guerra eran los jabalíes más poderosos social y físicamente en un clan y mantenían su posición por medio de su matrimonio con una matrona del clan. El más grande de los señores de la guerra era seleccionado por la cerda principal por su destreza en el combate y sus éxitos pasados. Era el gobernante absoluto en todos los asuntos de guerra y general de los ejércitos de clan. Los señores de la guerra menores servían como capitanes de clan. Un señor de la guerra típico podría albergar hasta veinte morrts y se sabía que se los otorgaban a otros guerreros por actos de heroísmo. Los señores de la guerra casi siempre provenían de las filas de los jabalíes domésticos (también conocidos como Colmillos). Los jabalíes del clan eran machos casados con cerdas del clan (no matronas) y constituían el núcleo de la guardia del clan y el ejército del clan. Eran personas importantes porque los ingresos proporcionados por sus esposas les permitían permitirse el lujo de armas y armaduras. Su estado relativamente alto (debajo de los señores de la guerra) era indicado por los aproximadamente 10 morrts que vivían en sus cuerpos. En general, no podían alcanzar la posición de señores de la guerra a menos que su esposa muriera y se casaran con una matrona o ella heredara un matrimonio, ambos eventos raros en la sociedad gamorreana. thumb|left|220px|Dos jabalíes. Los Colmillos o jabalíes domésticos eran hombres solteros que se comprometían a un clan. Formaban la mayor parte de los ejércitos del clan y generalmente vivían del saqueo de las campañas militares. Mientras que un colmillo era habitualmente pobre, podía esperar llamar la atención de una cerda o incluso una matrona del clan y, por lo tanto, ingresar a las filas de los jabalíes del clan o los señores de la guerra. Por lo general, albergaban alrededor de media docena de morrts, pero un Colmillo exitoso podría acumular un tesoro mucho más grande. A menudo le daban a una matrona de clan sus morrts como tributo. Los colmillos no eran totalmente leales y ocasionalmente cambiaban su lealtad a otro clan, particularmente si la matrona del clan buscaba aumentar el tamaño de su clan. La cuarta variedad básica de jabalíes en la sociedad gamorreana era el Veterano. Eran retirados de la campaña debido a la vejez o más comúnmente a causa de una mutilación o lesión. Un veterano a menudo podría identificarse por la falta de una parte del cuerpo y la presencia de aproximadamente doce morrts. Por lo general, eran jabalíes muy duros y experimentados que eran muy respetados dentro de su clan. Eran responsables del entrenamiento de los jabalíes jóvenes antes de marchar a la guerra y eran asesores de confianza de los señores de la guerra del clan. También a menudo comandaban la guardia del clan. Los jóvenes gamorreanos a menudo conservaban limos gelatinosos del planeta, llamados saclas, como mascotas.Alliance Intelligence Reports Fortalezas del clan thumb|250px|Una fortaleza en [[Gamorr/Leyendas|Gamorr.]] Los clanes gamorreanos construyeron fortalezas que variaban dramáticamente en tamaño. Todas tendían a seguir un diseño básico. Las fortalezas más simples consistían en una empalizada rodeada por un pequeño pueblo de cabañas y casas largas. La guardia del clan controlaba el límite de la fortaleza y mantenía alejados a los visitantes no deseados. Domesticaban depredadores peligrosos llamados Bçbestias de vigilancia para ayudar a proteger estas fortalezas. El acceso al asentamiento era a través de una puerta y en el centro de la aldea estaba típicamente la casa del clan. Este era un edificio bien construido y fuertemente fortificado donde residían las matronas y los señores de la guerra. Una pequeña fortaleza estaría habitada por unas 10 cerdas y 20 jabalíes. Una fortaleza promedio consistía en una aldea con una empalizada que podría estar rodeada por un foso u otra defensa de límites. Una sub-fortaleza interna generalmente se construía alrededor de la aldea en un monte natural o construido. thumb|left|200px|Las [[Bestia de vigilancia|bestias de vigilancia custodiaban las fortalezas gamorreanas.]] La sub-fortaleza era una construcción bien construida que a veces era de piedra y estaba bien protegida. En su función, la sub-fortaleza era una versión más grande de la casa del clan. Un pueblo gamorreano promedio de este tamaño estaría habitado por entre 30 y 50 cerdas y hasta 100 jabalíes. Inmediatamente dentro de la puerta principal del pueblo se ubicaba un área común. Este era un lugar donde se celebraban mercados y representaba un área segura para otros miembros del clan. Era un delito grave violar las estrictas reglas de no pelear en esta área. Algunos de los clanes gamorreanos más poderosos y prestigiosos tenían fortalezas más grandes que eran efectivamente municipios. La ciudad estaba rodeada por un muro exterior de fortificaciones y un foso ancho. A menudo también se dividía internamente por muros para reducir el impacto de un enemigo que avanzaba pasando la puerta principal. Había varias casas de clanes en la estructura interna y una sub-fortaleza que actuaba como refugio final contra un ejército en avance. Solo alrededor de una docena de municipios de este tamaño existían en Gamorr y estaban poblados por hasta 100 cerdas y 300 jabalíes. Varias de estas fortalezas construyeron un barrio de extranjeros dentro de sus límites donde otros clanes podrían tratar entre sí con seguridad. Al igual que el área común de los asentamientos más pequeños, había una estricta prohibición de combate en esta área. Los no gamorreanos a menudo se encontraban comerciando en estas áreas. La mayoría de las ciudades mantenían un gran campo de aterrizaje fuera de sus límites. Algunas de las ciudades de clanes más grandes formaban sub clanes que todavía se consideraban parte del clan padre, aunque sí se desarrollaban rivalidades locales entre sub clanes. Se debatió entre los xenosociólogos si el desarrollo de estas grandes ciudades de clanes marcó un cambio social dentro de la estructura de clanes gamorreanos o si estas ciudades de clanes eventualmente colapsarían bajo la presión social y de la población. thumb|250px|Área común en una ciudad del clan. *Clan Bolgoink (Gamorr) *Clan Bk'trugh *Clan Gakfedd (Pzob) *Clan Glonnk (Gamorr) *Clan Groogrun (Gamorr) *Clan Jugsmuk (Gamorr) *Clan Klagg (Pzob) *Clan Norgk (Gamorr) *Clan Rogak (Gamorr) Algunos clanes formaban pequeñas bandas profesionales de mercenarios que se movían vendiendo sus servicios de combate al mejor postor. Aunque no era excepcional que los clanes de moda pelearan ocasionalmente por otro clan por paga, estos clanes mercenarios lo hacían profesionalmente. Sin embargo, no estaban totalmente motivados por la codicia y los señores de la guerra de estos clanes seguían adheridos a la tradición de librar una batalla de sangre para completar un trato. Dado a que estos clanes irían a algún lugar para llevar a cabo un contrato, constituyeron una cuantificación significativa de mercenarios gamorreanos en la galaxia. Los clanes en guerra de Gamorr nunca se unieron bajo la bandera de un gobierno planetario y, por lo tanto, los gamorreanos no tenían representación en la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas LibresThe New Essential Guide to Alien Species. Aunque los gamorreanos no eran conocidos por su naturaleza inteligente, eran especialmente demostrativos cuando se trataba de su morbilidad y eran particularmente amorosos con sus hijos y compañeros. Los signos de afecto incluían un abrazo y un puñetazo en el hocico. De hecho, dejar inconsciente a un compañero se consideraba como un preludio del apareamiento, aunque el iniciador tenía que asegurarse de tener a mano sales aromáticas si la intención era la cópula. Calendario left|thumb|150px|[[Callista Ming en Gamorr durante el Tiempo de fango.]] Las actividades de los clanes gamorreanos en Gamorr estaban dominadas por las estaciones. La primavera se llamaba tiempo de fango debido al derretimiento de la nieve del invierno y la abundancia de lluvia y lodo perpetuo. Las condiciones húmedas del tiempo de fango dieron como resultado cosechas abundantes de hongos a corto plazo y proporcionaban un comienzo para los mohos de crecimiento más largo. Durante este período, los jabalíes veteranos entrenaban a los jóvenes en combate y los jabalíes colmillo deambulaban por la tierra en busca de aventuras y oportunidades. El tiempo de fango en Gamorr era deprimente, la lluvia constante y los cielos grises oscuros a menudo hacían que muchos gamorreanos se sintieran enfermos y malhumorados. Dado que los gamorreanos idealizaban las emociones de fuerza y ferocidad, no era un tema educado discutir su degeneración emocional a este respecto. La mayoría de las cerdas daban a luz en este momento, que era aproximadamente un período de gestación desde el regreso de los jabalíes de las campañas en otoño. La mitad del tiempo de fango también era tradicionalmente el momento del matrimonio y de la negociación y finalización de alianzas de clanes y contratos mercenarios. También era el momento en que los jabalíes se cambiaban por crianza y las matronas del clan preparaban a sus guerreros para la guerra en el verano. Hacia el final de esta temporada, los colmillos de los clanes tendian a iniciar incursiones contra clanes rivales para probar a su jabalí. La temporada de verano se llamó Tiempo de guerra e iniciaba un período de campaña militar, a menudo en represalia por las redadas a finales del tiempo de fango. Los jabalíes, las cerdas solteras (a veces despectivamente llamadas "v'lch") y los jabalíes jóvenes en entrenamiento marchaban a la guerra. Dejaban atrás a las matronas, las cerdas casadas, los ancianos y una pequeña guardia de jabalíes para defender los asentamientos y las fortalezas. La estrategia militar de la guerra de gamorreana era bastante básica e implicaba el ataque, el saqueo y la ocupación de tierras. En los primeros tiempos de guerra, los clanes participaban en una serie de batallas a pequeña escala durante las cuales cada lado probaba la fuerza de su oponente en busca de debilidades. A mediados de la temporada de campaña, los guerreros gamorreanos se habían dedicado a asediar las fortalezas de los oponentes y, a medida que aumentaba la temperatura hacia las grandes batallas de finales del verano, las fuerzas intentaban salir de una posición asediada. thumb|180px|Un guardia gamorreano en el [[Palacio de Jabba/Leyendas|Palacio de Jabba.]] Al final del período de verano, los clanes habían gastado la mayor parte de su fuerza. Había algunas escaramuzas tardías en otoño (Tiempo del cultivo) cuando los clanes regresaban a sus hogares triunfantes o no, y a mediados del tiempo del cultivo se habían establecido para el invierno. Durante este período, las cerdas y los colmillos reclutados cosechaban los cultivos y las ferias de otoño se producían cuando los nuevos clanes ricos comerciaban con bienes y cultivos saqueados. Las ferias también funcionaban como un foro para la formación de nuevas alianzas de clanes. También durante esta temporada, las cerdas viudas anunciaban su disponibilidad y se casaban, se contaban historias de batallas heroicas, los jabalíes heridos se unían ceremoniosamente a las filas de los veteranos y los clanes festejaban por última vez antes de la llegada del invierno. El invierno se llamaba Tiempo frio y era un período de temperaturas heladas y fuertes tormentas en Gamorr. Los clanes que estaban demasiado agotados durante la temporada de guerra de verano a menudo se encontraban hambrientos y esto a veces resultaba en incursiones esporádicas de invierno. En los clanes más exitosos y ricos la vida era más cómoda. Los jabalíes se volvían dóciles y románticos, cortejando a sus esposas como lo hacían los machos jóvenes. Este comportamiento de los jabalíes continuaba hasta principios de la primavera, cuando recogían las flores de la primera y se las presentaban como regalos a las cerdas. Los colmillos solteros pasaban el invierno adorando a una matrona desde la distancia, planificando el combate de las próximas temporadas y jugando juegos de mesa. Durante el invierno y al comienzo del período de fango, algunos gamorreanos expertos montaban trineos tirados por dwoobs semi-domesticados como método para transportar mercancías. En general, solo los usaban conductores de trineos expertos y la mayoría usaban carretillas simples para transportar mercancías. Creencias Los gamorreanos eran animistas y creían que todo, como las características naturales, los animales, los sitios de batallas pasadas y las personas, tenían un espíritu duradero que podía afectar los mundos físicos. Sin embargo, las creencias supersticiosas de los gamorreanos disminuyeron en los últimos cien años antes de la Batalla de Yavin. Aunque creían que todo tenía un espíritu persistente, generalmente solo se preocupaban por espíritus poderosos que podrían representar una amenaza. thumb|left|180px|Un gamorreano con un [[Thogk (porra) y una M'uhk'gfa.]] Los famosos héroes muertos hace mucho tiempo, los árboles gigantes, los hongos grandes, los espíritus de los individuos asesinados y las antiguas fortalezas son un ejemplo de cosas que los gamorreanos creían que podrían ayudar o dificultar la vida. La asociación con la forma en que estos espíritus afectaban el mundo físico se basaba en la naturaleza de la fuente en la vida de los gamorreanos. Por ejemplo, el espíritu de los árboles y las montañas generalmente se consideraba bueno porque la fuente, con la que residen, proporciona madera y piedra para la construcción. Esto, sin embargo, no significaba que creyeran que eran totalmente benignos, ya que los árboles dejarían caer ramas en individuos y las montañas arrojarían deslizamientos de tierra sobre gamorreanos desprevenidos. Los espíritus del mar y el bosque se consideraban incomprensibles. Algunas veces dejarían pasar a un viajero y otras obstaculizarían su progreso. Los bosques eran vistos como traviesos, cambiarían el camino y, en ocasiones, se tragarían una comunidad entera. A los gamorreanos no les gustaban los océanos ya que los veían increíblemente impredecibles. Si se les trata correctamente, pensaban que los espíritus enviarían viento favorable y, si se enojaban, desencadenarían una tormenta feroz. Incluso si los espíritus enviaban vientos y corrientes favorables, creían que el espíritu, en ocasiones, decidió barrer al viajero lejos en el mar o arrastraba el barco a una tumba acuosa. Creían que las antiguas fortalezas tenían espíritus poderosos y buenos que podían fortalecer la fuerza de los defensores durante un ataque. Los guerreros famosos que caían durante un ataque a una fortaleza también eran invocados para aumentar la fuerza de los defensores. Se pensaba que esos espíritus protegían a cierto clan y también incluían a un poderoso señor de la guerra que cayó en combate, que era invocado para garantizar la victoria en la batalla, y la más importante, el espíritu del fundador del clan. La fundadora del clan era una matrona y se creía que ella enviaba sueños a la matrona del clan para pedirle consejo en tiempo de conflicto. thumb|210px|Un gamorreano con una hacha. Se pensaba que una antigua fortaleza del clan y hongos gigantes albergaban espíritus de fertilidad. En el caso del espíritu de fortaleza, se creía que aumentaba la fertilidad de las cerdas durante el tiempo de fango y la cosecha. Creían que los hongos carnívoros gigantes como los tallos del algark contenían espíritus de fertilidad porque dispensarían sus esporas (crías) cuando se les acercara. Como tal, los Gamorreanos respetaban a estos espíritus desde lejos. El espíritu de un individuo asesinado era muy temido por la mayoría de los gamorreanos. Se pensaba que estaban enojados por ser asesinados por medios encubiertos e intentaban vengarse del asesino. Se creía que estos espíritus caminaban por la tierra de los vivos durante la noche buscando represalias y matando todo lo que encontraban. Según las creencias gamorreanas, eran excepcionalmente fuertes y peligrosos, pero no poseían habilidades sobrenaturales como la invulnerabilidad o la capacidad de volar y, por lo tanto, podían ser combatidos físicamente por un guerrero. Dado que la forma más segura de evitar que el espíritu ingrese al plano físico era matar al asesino, la justicia a menudo era rápida en Gamorr y Pzob. Se pensaba que los caídos en grandes batallas residían en el lugar de su fallecimiento y se creía que regresaban durante el tormentoso clima invernal para volver a luchar en las batallas. Dado que las batallas generalmente se llevaban a cabo cerca de los asentamientos y las fortalezas, el daño de las tormentas a estas viviendas a menudo se atribuía a los espíritus. Combate y honor thumb|left|Un gamorreano con una [[Vibrohacha/Leyendas|vibrohacha.]] El combate gamorreano era casi totalmente cuerpo a cuerpo con o sin armas cuerpo a cuerpo y, por lo general, dependía del poder físico. Los clanes en contacto regular con los alienígenas consideraban a las vibroespadas como objetos mágicos, como lo hicieron durante mucho tiempo, y su aumento en el poder de corte se consideraba como una señal de que eran un arma superior. Los vibrohachas eran armas populares entre los gamorreanos y dos ejemplos eran la arg'garokStar Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith y la vibrohacha del clan GroogrunThe Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology. Esta última fue construida en Gamorr por miembros del clan Groogrun, como el maestro fabricante de armas Snogrutt.Jabba's Palace Limited Otra arma de uso común era el Thogk, una porra tradicional gamorreano que se traducía literalmente como "registro con una porra". Eran elaboradas con orgullo golpeando una punta de metal a través de un largo trozo de madera de gorgt. Los gamorreanos también usaban con frecuencia armaduras llamadas M'uhk'gfa. Tradicionalmente, cada porra de batalla se construía a partir de fragmentos de metales recogidos como trofeos en un campo de batalla y atados con correas de cuero. Un collar segmentado protegía el cuello mientras que las placas rodeaban el torso y los hombros. A menudo se unían placas más delgadas a los brazos que permitían que un arma se balanceara libremente. También se usaba un casco que tenía en cuenta los cuernos de los gamorreanos. Desde su introducción a la República y más tarde al Imperio, la habilidad tradicional de construir placas de batalla M'uhk'gfa disminuyó y muchos gamorreanos comenzaron a adquirir armaduras prefabricadas. thumb|180px|Combate gamorreano. Los gamorreanos tenían poco interés en las armas a distancia, como los blásters. Cuando los exploradores de la República les presentaron estas armas, las rechazaron por completo. La única forma en que un macho gamorreano podía demostrar ser un "jabalí" era a través del combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El uso de un arma a distancia contra otro honorable oponente gamorreano se consideró deshonroso. Sin embargo, era aceptable usar blásters y otras armas a distancia contra otras especies y gamorreanos deshonrados. El honor gamorreano se regía por un conjunto de reglas simples y se refiere principalmente al código de conducta para el combate y la guerra. Los jabalíes nacían y se criaban para luchar, y si se negaban o no podían, eran asesinados por jabalíes mayores (suponiendo que su madre les permitiera sobrevivir a la infancia). thumb|left|200px|Un trío de gamorreanos con varias armas. Era honorable para un jabalí enfrentarse a un oponente en combate a primera sangre, derrota o muerte. Las peleas justas de los torneos generalmente solo eran de primera sangre, ya que su propósito era atraer la atención y presumir para no arriesgar la vida. Los torneos también eran escenas de enfrentamientos de muerte preestablecidos, a menudo relacionados con un pretendiente que desafiaba a un esposo por el derecho a casarse con una cerda. El uso de "magia" en combate con un oponente honorable era considerado deshonroso. Además del uso de blásters, también incluía cualquier otra tecnología avanzada, la Fuerza, habilidades naturales consideradas mágicas y cualquier otra cosa que no pudiera ser comprendida. También era deshonroso matar a un oponente sigilosamente. En la sociedad gamorreana era aceptable desafiar a un oponente, luchar y matarlo sin ningún motivo, pero era un error imperdonable escabullirse y matar mientras no estaban mirando. El pensamiento intelectual se desalentó moderadamente en la sociedad gamorreana y, aunque algunos utilizaban la inteligencia y la planificación estratégica para ganar batallas, en general estaba mal visto. Las cerdas eran generalmente más inteligentes que los jabalíes, pero todavía no era socialmente aceptable que una cerda fuera abiertamente inteligente. Las cerdas no solían pelear en batallas campales, aunque sí en combates individuales contra asaltantes y, ocasionalmente, en duelos para liquidar venganzas. Las cerdas ganaban honor en la sociedad gamorreana al ser gweek, un término que se traduce como protección matrimonial, tener muchos hijos y colmillos, poseer tierras y propiedades y administrarlas bien. Con respecto a trabajar con no gamorreanos, también declaraban que solo trabajarían junto a ellos si su oponente los superaba en combate único, ya que de lo contrario preferían la muerte a la servidumbre. Así fue como los primeros guardias gamorreanos fueron reclutados bajo la nómina de Jabba el Hutt, y también cómo Arok Lyn reclutó a Thok. La mayoría de los gamorreanos odiaban a los droides y otros dispositivos mecánicos y a menudo destruían innecesariamente un droide si se les daba la oportunidad. Idioma thumb|200px|[[Wikipedia:es:Alfabeto rúnico|Runas gamorreanas.]] Los gamorreanos hablaban su lengua materna, el Gamorrés o Gamorreano. Para una persona que no está familiarizada con el idioma, sonaba como una serie de gruñidos, chillidos y oinks. Sin embargo, era una forma compleja de comunicación que se adaptaba al estilo de vida de los gamorreanos. Aunque el Gamorrés no tenía un lenguaje escrito sofisticado, tenía un alfabeto rúnico muy básico que se usaba para llevar registros, contabilidad, registrar historias épicas y genealogía. La genealogía gamorreana era un tema extremadamente complejo y era estudiado por una pequeña clase de cerdas erudito-abogadas que eran conocidas por memorizar listados genealógicos, hechos heroicos y transacciones de propiedades. El alfabeto rúnico solo era utilizado típicamente por cerdas educadas, aunque un buen número de jabalíes podían leerlos lentamente. Se sabía que había varias variaciones del alfabeto rúnico. Dado que la mayoría de los gamorreanos encontrados en la galaxia eran machos, generalmente se consideraba que los gamorreanos no tenían un lenguaje escrito. Los nombres gamorreanos eran simples y generalmente eran una palabra gutural que el individuo inventaba describiendo lo que haría si alguien los enojaba. La mayoría de las otras especies no entendían los matices de sus nombres y, por lo tanto, no comprendían el significado que se pretendía. A pesar de esto, los gamorreanos continuaron la práctica, tal vez sin darse cuenta de que generalmente era su tamaño y comportamiento lo que asustaba a los oponentes más pequeños y no el sonido de su nombre. Música Los gamorreanos desarrollaron un género musical único llamado ópera gamorreana, compuesto de fuertes gruñidos y bufidos.The Long Arm of the Hutt Otra forma de música inventada por los gamorreanos se llamaba Rock Baka. Historia thumb|250px|left|Un gamorreano se presenta en el [[Salón de Representaciones Musicales Purghom en Clak'dor VII.]] Cuando los primeros comerciantes alienígenas aterrizaron en Gamorr, cinco clanes gamorreanos lucharon por el derecho de acercarse a la nave. Cuando un clan ganó el derecho de acercarse después de dos días de batalla, los victoriosos gamorreanos se acercaron a la nave comercial y la rompieron en pedazos. Seis expediciones comerciales más sufrieron el mismo destino antes de que una nave fuertemente armada fuera enviada con un nuevo objetivo, tomar a los gamorreanos como esclavos. Después de este contacto inicial, la galaxia encontró usos más productivos para los gamorreanos. Como resultado de sus características físicas y poca inteligencia, los gamorreanos que se encontraban lejos de su planeta o colonia de origen solían ser empleados como combatientes mercenarios, guardias, cazarrecompensas o trabajadores pesados. Los gamorreanos generalmente trabajarían para cualquiera si el precio era el correcto y la naturaleza del trabajo fuera de su agrado. Incluso aceptarían la esclavitud si los términos fueran correctos. Un inconveniente para algunos empleadores en la contratación de gamorreanos eran sus requisitos contractuales. En general, no consideraban un contrato vinculante si no estaba sellado en sangre a modo de combate. Dado que tradicionalmente un señor de la guerra gamorreano obligaría a un recluta a luchar para demostrar su habilidad, esperaban que un posible empleador hiciera lo mismo. Desde su perspectiva, si un alienígena no podía derrotar a los que contrataba, entonces no valía la pena trabajar para él. Aunque apreciados como mercenarios, su fuerte lealtad al clan y su odio por los clanes rivales hicieron imprudente contratar grupos de ejecutores gamorreanos sin preguntar primero sobre los antecedentes de su clan. Varias especies, incluidos los sullustanos, encontraban atractivas a las hembras gamorreanas, y muchas encontraron trabajo como bailarinas de vientre.Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale Durante la Guerra Civil Jedi, se sabía que los gamorreanos estaban involucrados en el Intercambio y tomaban prisioneros a seres inocentes, manteniéndolos como esclavos, y que tenían un interés particular en los wookiees. En el momento de las Nuevas Guerras Sith, particularmente en el período comprendido entre el 1.042 ABY y el 1.032 ABY, un gran número de guerreros gamorreanos lucharon junto a soldados Sith bajo la bandera de Señores Sith como Chagras, Odion y Daiman, participando en incursiones y masacres. Debido a estas acciones, los gamorreanos eran considerados como monstruos crueles y despiadados, y su mala reputación sobrevivió hasta los tiempos del Imperio Galáctico. Sin embargo, al menos uno era lo suficientemente inteligente y civilizado como para ser el sargento de armas del Senado de la Nueva República. Las cerdas gamorreanas no se avistaban tan comúnmente fuera Gamorr o Pzob. Excepciones notables fueron las mujeres comerciantes como Ugmush, capitán del Zicreex, que viajaba desde Gamorr a los mundos cercanos comerciando con bienes. Una cerda gamorreana también actuó en el famoso Salón de Representaciones Musicales Purghom en Clak'dor VII.Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds Un gran grupo de cerdas se asentaron en el asteroide G'aav'aar'oon y formaron la orden religiosa conocida como las Monjas de G'aav'aar'oon. Ellas abrieron su convento como centro médico y adoptaron un enfoque pacifista de la vida, en contraste con la filosofía típica gamorreana. Gamorreanos en la galaxia Un gamorreano notable era el mutante Gorc, uno de los siete Jedi Oscuros de Jerec que buscaban el perdido Valle de los Jedi.Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II thumb|250pxs|right|Un [[Hutt/Leyendas|hutt dandole órdenes a un guardia gamorreano tonto.]] Numerosos hutts emplearon a varios gamorreanos a lo largo de los siglos. Uno de ellos era el señor del crimen intergaláctico, Jabba el Hutt. Le gustaba contratar a los gamorreanos porque eran muy económicos y porque su mentalidad profunda los hacía inmunes a los trucos sucios como el soborno.Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary Han Solo y Chewbacca llevaron a doce gamorreanos a Tatooine a pedido de Jabba.The Essential Guide to Alien Species Para sellar el contrato, el señor del crimen acordó luchar contra todos a la vez, pero solo si tenían los ojos vendados. Estuvieron de acuerdo y cuando no pudieron ver a Jabba, el Hutt ordenó que un grupo de sus matones los golpeara. Los nueve que sobrevivieron obedientemente se comprometieron con el Hutt, pensaron que les había dado una buena paliza''The Essential Guide to Characters. De los nueve sobrevivientes, dos fueron nombrados Gartogg y Ortugg. Ortugg era el líder de los gamorreanos, que miraba a Gartogg, como el gamorreano menos inteligente del palacio. Incluso sus compañeros gamorreanos lo rechazaban. Poco después de la reforma de la República en el Imperio, un obrero gamorreano trabajó en la construcción del retiro del Emperador Palpatine en el planeta Byss. El trabajador fue asesinado por Darth Vader usando la Fuerza a pedido del Emperador.Evasive Action: Recruitment. Gardulla el Hutt también empleó a los gamorreanos. Tenía unos 40 gamorreanos que le servían. Sin embargo, casi ninguno de esos gamorreanos sobrevivió después de que Jango Fett se infiltrara en el Palacio de Gardulla en el 32 ABY. Wartogg fue uno de los muchos guardias gamorreanos a los que Jabba puso precio tras la captura de Longo Dos Armas. Gardulla fue derrotado y nunca se volvió a saber de los gamorreanos que sobrevivieron. thumb|left|250px|Gamorreanos siendo adoctrinados abordo del ''[[Ojo de Palpatine.]] Grappa el Hutt solo tenía un gamorreano conocido empleado en su servicio. Se llamaba Tront, quien, como la mayoría de su clase, detestaba a los droides''Imperio Carmesí II: Consejo Sangriento. Él se escapó con su compañero Sol Mon cuando los Rebeldes llegaron al palacio de Grappa. Otros Hutts, como Ka'Pa,Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' también tenían algunos gamorreanos a sus servicios. Los miembros de los clanes Klagg y Gakfedd nativos de Pzob fueron secuestrados por la luna de batalla, el Ojo de Palpatine. Esta nave había sido programada para recoger soldados de asalto que habían sido estacionados en ciertos planetas del Borde Exterior, pero fue desactivada por Geith Eris y Callista Ming, cuya esencia permaneció con la nave después de que los Jedi se sacrificaran para evitar el asesinato de un grupo de niños Jedi en Belsavis. Cuando fue reactivada 30 años después (12 DBY)), el Ojo de Palpatine partió para completar su misión de recuperación de soldados de asalto. Los cuarenta y cinco soldados de asalto depositados en Pzob disminuyeron en número durante las décadas que siguieron a las continuas batallas con los clanes locales Klagg y Gakfedd. Cuando finalmente llegó el Ojo de Palpatine, el escuadrón de soldados de asalto fue diezmado, tomando a los nativos de Pzob en su lugar. Estos fueron adoctrinados por la fuerza a través de una alimentación cerebral y se convirtieron en soldados de asalto. Llevaban piezas de armadura de soldado de asalto cortando las mangas o se habían pegado trozos en los brazos y el pecho con cinta adhesiva. Algunos de ellos tenían cascos de soldado de asalto encaramados en la parte superior de sus cabezas, como sombreros. 150px|thumb|right|[[Voort saBinring|Voort "Piggy" saBinring en su traje de vuelo del Escuadrón Espectro.]] La banda de música Deeply Religious tenía una canción en su álbum homónimo llamada " Estuche Rígido Gamorreano".Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim. Uno de los gamorreanos más notables era Voort saBinring, apodado "Piggy", miembro del Escuadrón Espectro. Se unió al 7 DBY y fue miembro durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Siendo parte del Proyecto Chubar, Producto Biomédico Binringlo lo modificó bioquímicamente para que su capacidad de atención e inteligencia estuvieran más altas que en los humanos. Cuando escapó de las instalaciones, se unió a la lucha contra el Imperio''X-wing: Wraith Squadron. Como Espectro, saBinring participó en la lucha con el almirante Imperial Apwar Trigit y fue analista de la fuerza de ataque anti-Zsinj de Han Solo. Continuó prestando servicio con el Escuadrón cuando fue transferido a Inteligencia de la Nueva República. Durante la invasión Vong, participó en los esfuerzos por repeler a los Vong en Borleias, como Espectro y miembro del Escuadrón Soles Gemelos. Piggy también ayudaría a planificar la misión de Luke Skywalker a Coruscant para localizar a Lord Nyax. Entre bastidores left|thumb|150px|Arte conceptual temprano de [[Ralph McQuarrie.]] En los primeros bocetos de los guardias del Palacio de Jabba, Ralph McQuarrie representaba a grandes y agresivos humanoides con los rasgos faciales de los gorilas. El diseño fue desarrollado más tarde por Joe Johnston en criaturas que se parecían a jabalíes con hocicos y colmillos. En los bocetos originales, estas criaturas porcinas no vestían ropa sobre sus torsos. Sin embargo, debido a las limitaciones de la tecnología a principios de la década de 1980, esto no era práctico, y las criaturas estaban vestidas con el familiar uniforme de cuero y tela. Se agregaron charreteras de metal al disfraz para ocultar las costuras de los hombros. El diseño fue refinado por Dave Carson, quien los llamó "Guardias Cerdo", que es como se llamaron durante la producción de [[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''El Retorno del Jedi]]. En The Dark Side Sourcebook, en la parte superior de la página 119, hay una imagen de lo que parece ser un gamorreano mutante Engendro Sith cambiado por la alquimia Sith. Se representa con lo que parece ser un mutante twi'lek, Mon calamario y wookiee. La sección trata sobre mutantes Sith, pero no hay una referencia directa a las criaturas mutantes representadas. Apariciones * *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Commencement'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 31: Turnabout'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 39: Dueling Ambitions, Part 1'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 40: Dueling Ambitions, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''The Old Republic: Annihilation'' * * * *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Camino de destrucción'' *''Darth Plagueis'' * * *''Star Wars 6: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 6'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Darth Maul 2'' *''Darth Maul 3'' *''Darth Maul 4'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children'' *''Episode I Adventures 6: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars 9: Outlander, Part 3'' *''Star Wars 12: Outlander, Part 6'' *''Star Wars 14: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 15: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 3'' *''Star Wars 18: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 6'' *''Star Wars 20: Twilight, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 24: Infinity's End, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 33: Darkness, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars 42: Rite of Passage, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' *[[Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela)|''Star Wars'' Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones novela]] *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * *''La Prueba del Jedi'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * * * * *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' * * *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith novela]] *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Kenobi'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' * * *''The Pirates and the Prince'' *''Star Wars Droids 1: The Destroyer'' * * *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Star Wars: Droids Special'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures 1'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures 2'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures 6'' *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion 1'' *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion 2'' *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion 4'' * * *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Gaar Suppoon Hit'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Dynasty Trap'' *''Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''Death Star'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Agent of the Empire—Iron Eclipse, Part 1'' *''Adventures in Hyperspace: Shinbone Showdown'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' * * *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' * *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''Jedi's Honor'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' * *''Scavenger Hunt'' *''The Game Chambers of Questal'' * * *''Mission to Lianna'' *''The Abduction'' * * * * * *''Operation: Elrood'' * *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' audio *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' * *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' * *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' * * *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' * *''The Long Arm of the Hutt'' * *''Debts to Pay'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Shadow Stalker'' *''Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Lealtad'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' * *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''The Rebel Thief'' * *''Star Wars 3-D 3: The Dark Side of Dantooine'' *''A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9'' * *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Sombras del Imperio'' cómics *''Sombras del Imperio'' novela *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' * * * *''That's Entertainment: The Tale of Salacious Crumb'' *''Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees'' *''And Then There Were Some: The Gamorrean Guard's Tale'' *''Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale'' *''Tongue-tied: Bubo's Tale'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''Skin Deep: The Fat Dancer's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''The Jabba Tape'' * *''Star Wars 108: Forever Crimson'' * * * *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' audio *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' * * * * * *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Imperio Carmesí II: Consejo Sangriento'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Los Hijos de los Jedi'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''La Espada Oscura'' * *''Planeta de Penumbra'' *''La Crisis de la Flota Negra'' *''Red Sky, Blue Flame'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Vector Prime'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Punto de Equilibrio'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria I: Conquista'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria II: Renacimiento'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Viaje a la Oscuridad'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Tras las Líneas Enemigas I: Sueño Rebelde'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Tras las Líneas Enemigas II: Resistencia Rebelde'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Tempestad'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Exilio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Invencible'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Outcast'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Presagio'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Reacción'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Aliados'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Vórtice'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Convicción'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Ascensión'' *''X-wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan'' * *''Star Wars Mythos'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' videojuego * * * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' * * *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' * * Fuentes *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Coloring Book'' (Max Rebo) *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Coloring Book'' (Luke Skywalker) *''Return of the Jedi Monster Activity Book'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Coloring Book'' (1984) *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' * *''Star Wars Campaign Pack'' *''The Star Wars Rules Companion'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' * *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' * *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations'' *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' * *''Creatures of the Galaxy'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''Star Wars Galaxy Magazine 3 - Aliens from Dark Forces and the Super Star Wars Series'' *''Star Wars Galaxy Magazine 5'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Pirates & Privateers'' *''Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy'' *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 12'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' * *''Alien Encounters'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' * * * * *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''Galactic Campaign Guide'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm # 47 Gamorrean Guard'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''The Dark Forces Saga'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 20'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters #33 - Gamorrean Thug'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * * *''Galaxy at War'' * * * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Three * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' Beginner Game * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' Core Rulebook *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' Game Master's Kit * * * * * *''Enter the Unknown'' *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Dangerous Covenants'' *''Star Wars: What Makes a Monster?'' * * * * * *''Lords of Nal Hutta'' *''Fly Casual'' * * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * * * * *Gamorrean Guard action figure 1983 *Gamorrean Guard action figure 1997 *Gamorrean Guard action figure 2004 *Gamorrean Guard Galactic Heroes figure 2004 *LEGO Gamorrean Guard minifigure 2003 *Gamorrean Guard 12" action figure 2003 Categoría:Gamorreanos Categoría:Especies inteligentes mamíferas Categoría:Especies de los Territorios del Borde Exterior